My Eternity
by shiks
Summary: Tyson is hurt inside knowing that he was the cause of her death....Kai knowing that Tyson loved her as much he did is making sure he doesnt hurt himself.Yaoi KaixTyson.....with some Tyhil and kaiHIl


Plea**se dont hate me for this fic is a death fic**

****

**Please dont sue me for i do not own beyblade**

**Please enjoy the fic**

Hilary was tired, cold, and lonely as she walked down a dark cold path to get to her house faster.

She shivered slightly from the small cool gust of wind that blew past her.

"Darn…." Hilary said as she brought her bubble coat closer to her body.

It was almost midnight as she strode past a garbage dumpster.

She was slightly still upset at Tyson for what he had said when Kai volunteered to take her home.

Flashback.

"_Ok! I'm going home now!" Hilary hollered from the doorway as she finally strapped on her sneakers._

"_WHAT!" She herd Max exclaim as he ran to where she was._

"_But I thought you were staying the night…"_

"_Nope…" Hilary said with a shake of her head, she was going home._

"_But it's almost midnight…" Kenny said panicking._

"_So…" Hilary said again while tying her grey scarf around her neck._

"_So you could get Kidnapped or worse……… Killed!" Now Ray had joined in._

"_No need to worry…" A voice from the shadows said it was Kai._

"_I'll take Hilary home."_

"_Oh no that's ok Kai…" Hilary said waving her hands slightly at the slate haired teen, but stopped when she noticed he was glaring at her._

_Tyson saw this from the kitchen doorway._

"_Where are you going…?" Hilary turned around and blinked at him._

"_Oh I'm going home Kai's taking me." She said with a small smile._

"_What are you...? one of his **Fan-girls**, you need him to do **Everything** for you?" He hissed at her with anger._

"_W-What do you mean?" Hilary said slightly hurt._

"_Just go and get out of here! " He said as he turned around and slammed his room door._

_Hilary felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran out the door and strait towards her house._

_Everyone called out to her, she even saw Kai chase her a couple of blocks before he soon gave up too._

End of Flashback.

Hilary felt bitter tears well up in her eyes again as her breath became labored.

Suddenly she felt herself get pinned to the hard cold and very solid brick wall.

"Why Hello There….." she herd a deep low voice say in her ear seductively.

She shivered again… but not from the cold this time.

Hilary felt the person press his body on hers.

"H-help…." Hilary whispered slowly. She looked at the person and saw that he looked like he was about 22 years old. With deep emerald eyes and Snow White Hair.

Tears flowed down freely from her deep ruby red eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

A cold smile played on the person's face.

"saying help like that... isn't going to work" He said roughly as he began to grope her chest through her coat.

Hilary's breath caught in her throat as she let out a strangled scream into the cold chilly night air. Her very last thought's where about a certain Navy haired blader.

**The next Morning**

Tyson felt restless as he herd sobbing coming from outside the room. He looked around the room to see who it could be. He saw that everyone was still sleeping, heck even Kai was still asleep.

So Tyson got up from his bed and went to look.

To his surprise he saw that it was Mariam sobbing with a very angry looking Ozuma standing by the doorway.

"What?" Tyson croaked out as he reached them. He turned to look at the clock to see that it was now 5:30 a.m.

"Why are you guys here so early, Heck why are you even here at all?" Tyson said annoyed.

"Don't you E-even C-Care?" Maraim screeched at him, She looked up to face him through red puffy tear stained eyes.

"What? Care about what?" Tyson asked.

"Hilary…." Ozuma said looking down.

"What About her." Tyson hissed. Angrily at them. He didn't care about her right now.

"We…We f-found her in the alley way." Maraim choked out as it became suddenly harder for her to speak.

"So what was she doing there in the first place…you know what I take that back... I'm tired and I'm going back to sleep." Tyson said again in the same tone as he started back in the room.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTERD!" Maraim screeched at him as she threw Hilary's necklace at him.

It slapped Tyson across the back before it fell down to the floor.

Tyson turned around to look at her with a dark glare.

"Let's Go Mariam I guess he will just have to find out for himself." Ozuma said sadly as he lifted the broken girl into his arms.

"SHE LOVED YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER!" Maraim screaming could be herd.

"yeah right…" Tyson said darkly as Ozuma and Maraim left.

Tyson didn't care to know about Hilary right now. He slowly stepped on the small Ruby necklace slightly crushing it as he walked back to the room.

"What was that all about?" He herd Kai ask him.

"It's nothing …..go back to bed." Tyson huffed as he slowly went under the covers.

"Yeah right Tyson, I herd the whole thing, what the hell happened to Hilary."

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO HILARY OK!" Tyson screeched at Kai, he felt tears brim the edges.

"I don't care…" He whispered.

"Yes you do Care….." Kai said as he gave Tyson a look.

"Why The hell is everyone screaming…" Max stated as he woke up.

They herd Ray grunt from under his covers as he was slowly waking to.

Kenny was still dead asleep.

"UGH!" Tyson said as he buried himself underneath the covers.

"Tyson Get your lazy ass Up!" Kai demanded as he went over to where Tyson was and Lifted him up with covers and all.

"Kai! PUT ME DOWN!" Tyson bellowed.

Max and Ray where Laughing slightly at the seen as Kenny fell right off the bed.

**Afternoon**

Everyone was sitting down. Training was sorta easy without Hilary around.

"I hope Hilary's alright…." Ray asked.

"Bah! I'm sure the old hag is doing just fine!" Tyson said laughing. But no one else's laughter Followed.

"I don't Know……I've bin getting this nagging feeling…" Ray said looking at his hands as they began to tremble slightly.

"Don't worry about it…" Tyson said lowly as he started to doubt himself.

"Well If Hilary was alright, then would you care to explain why Maraim and Ozuma was here in the morning?" Kai said roughly as he glared at Tyson.

"MARIAM WAS HERE!" Max squealed excitedly, as he began to bounce around.

"Did she ask for me?"

"No Max…" Tyson said slowly. "She was crying….a-and…"

Max's face fell. "Why was she crying?"

But Tyson didn't answer.

"Max she was crying because something happened to Hilary…" Kai said in place of Tyson.

"WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time except for Tyson and Kai who already knew.

"SEE I KNEW SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Ray screamed.

He grabbed Tyson by the collar of his shirt.

"Why Didn't you tell us sooner DAMNIT!"

"Ray calm down." Kai said as he pried the Neko-jin away from Tyson.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HILARY!" Ray heaved.

"She's dead…….." Kenny said from out of nowhere.

Everything was quiet as so was everyone.

The only sound you could hear was of Tyson and Ray's Hard breathing.

"Dead….." max choked out, a sob escaped his lips.

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" Tyson shouted at Kenny as he ran towards him, but Kai held him back.

"No Kai Let ME GO! KENNY SHOULD KNOW TO NEVER TELL SUCH A SICK JOKE!"

"Its not a Joke Tyson…" Dizzy's voice sadly echoed from the laptop.

"While you guy's where training Maraim sent me an email and told…m-me. e-everything." Kenny said breaking his sentence.

"NO! NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Tyson shouted again. He could no longer hold in his tears anymore.

"They found her in the alleyway, They said that so—someone had r-raped her, Until…until she bled to death…….." Kenny said as he fell to the floor.

Tyson stopped struggling even stopped breathing as for a moment.

Max turned pale and ran to the bathroom.

Ray started to punch holes into the wall.

While Kai just stood there.

"This is all my fault…" Kai whispered to himself.

Tyson turned to stare at Kai.

"Kai?"

Kai continued.

"If I hadn't stop chasing her then maybe ….should would be alive today…"

"No Kai…" Tyson said darkly.

"She's not dead…..its just a joke….a really bad joke. Just to get back at me…but believe me I'll make her pay….."

Tyson broke from Kai's grasp and ran outside to Hilary's house.

Everyone stood still as they saw Kai move quickly after Tyson.

Tyson was blinded by tears and Rage as he ran across busy streets.

He was like a block away from Hilary's house now.

'_just you wait and see Hilary.. no one plays a trick like that on me…. NO ONE!'_

He finally reached the house panting and heaving. He ran strait to the door and started to bang unmercifully on the door.

"HILARY YOU IDIOT OPEN THIS DOOR!" He cried out.

But no one came.

He banged more harder this time.

"HILARY DAMMIT! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!JUST COME OUTSIDE AND BE WITH US!...be with me……" He said whispering the last part as he slid down the door.

It was then that when Tyson moved to sit a pair of arms hosted him up on their back.

"Kai…" Tyson mumbled sorrowfully as his head came to rest on Kai's broad shoulders.

"Tyson you're the idiot…….you know that Hilary is dead….yet you still come and bang on her door…. Do you wish to cause your self more pain."

"But I miss her Kai…."

"We all do Tyson, We all do Tyson," Kai added with a soft tone. He rarely used that tone to anyone but Hilary.

"Tyson?" Kai asked

"Yeah Kai…."

"I miss her to…."

wow...Please dont kill me and if you want me to continue the fic please give me 10 reveiws...PLease...uu no one reads my stories anymore

so please reveiw


End file.
